List of questions
In general, the questions with two choices for an answer will be rewarded about 90% of the time by choosing "Wrong", with the red X. This is true even if the answer should be "Correct"! For example, "Dawn Stones may be used to Awaken your heroes" is obviously a correct statement, yet you are rewarded 5-40+ times more gold for answering "Wrong" rather than "Correct". Exceptions will be listed below, but for now I have no desire to record all the default-to-wrong questions. Many of these questions are wrong because they have the wrong time for a daily event, so read carefully if you want to improve over the rule of thumb. No such rule of thumb exists for the 4-option questions. Some of these are general knowledge, while others have to do with the game. Fortunately, the game does not scramble the choices, and so the answer to "Which hero's name is borrowed from mythology?" is always 'D' (Mars). Never mind that there is no hero named Mars! For brevity's sake, I will only list the correct answer to a question, preceded by its letter of position in the choices. Two-choice questions rewarded by "Correct" answers * Potential Stones may be used to enhance your hero's attributes * "You can eat the Roast Duck at 11 a.m.-1 p.m. and 5-7 p.m. to recover STA, right?" (The formatting difference between morning & afternoon times puts the line break for this question in a different spot from the other versions with different time intervals, and makes it easier to spot when hurrying through questions. No other version has the correct first time interval.) * "In the instance, the Gold Brick will disappear after 5 seconds, is that correct?" (This question has 6 versions, the only difference being the number) * Ortylia appears at 9 p.m. * Rhodiophe appears at 5 p.m. Four-choice questions * "What is the doctor's name?" B, Dr. Willow * "Which hero evolves into the most diverse forms?" D, Blolthogone * "Which hero's name is borrowed from mythology?" D, Mars * "How many evolutions does Fez have?" B, 1 * "How many evolutions does Evos have (not counting Mega-Exos)" D, 3 (This is another name for Chreirera) *"What item do your heroes need to level up?" A, Berries *"What will Knolls turn to after her first evolution?" A, Roots *"The colours of the German flag are Black, Red, and...?" C, Gold *"Which spell does not appear in Pocket Fantasy?" A, Clone *"How many days does a regular year have?" A, 365 *"What is the chemical symbol for water?" A, H2O *"Which hero is also known as the 'Thunder God'?" A, Vynyre *"What is a famous landmark of London?" C, Big Ben *"What hero will Feitdora evolve to?" D, Rhebreyrbe *"Which hero will Ythroestra evolve to?" D, cannot evolve *"What will you get when you challenge Myth Heroes?" B, Dawn Stones *"Which one of the following Heroes appears in this game?" A, Ortylia *"Which of the following cannot be exchanged in the blackmarket?" C, Gem *"From which hero does Uayrbe evolve?" B, Chreirera *"What is Airase's final evolution?" C, Avyris *"In the fairy tale The Little Mermaid, who is it the mermaid wants to meet after transforming into a human?" C, Prince *"Which Hero will Clefee evolve into?" A, Clementine *"How do you become a VIP?" D, Recharge Jewels *"What type of hero is Nurcyone?" A, Healer (should be C, Assist but again the correct answer will award only 500 gold) *"Which Hero will Xynete evolve into?" B, Zeanara *"What does Mesyth evolve into?" C, Ionone *"Where can you battle players 1v1?" D, Arena *"Which Hero will Moriana evolve into?" C, Aeraphine *"What can you obtain from the Cat's Prayer?" D, Gold *"Which area appears in this game?" A, Terrania Category:Guide